Halloween Synchro Ghost Vs Prince of Time
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Kronos always had a problem with synchro monsters. But when a ghost from the past threatens his Xyz monsters. He's not backing down with any type of monsters he's given. Will Kronos leaving Halloween a cursed man or a new man.


**Galaxy: Happy Halloween People I though this would be fun to do so...I did it!**

**Vector: A Halloween Special Of course.**

**Galaxy: Hey watch It! Anyways I don't own Yugioh Zexal. Be quiet a fright if I did. Anyways...LETS GET ON WITH THIS MY VICTIMS!*Turns into a bunch of bats which scatter***

**Vector: Victims! Oh god that means HE'S A VAMPIRE!**

* * *

'Halloween who in the world came up with this?' Kronos just sighed and walked off into the night. Rio asked him to go to a Halloween party at Takana Tower. Too bad he was called in to grab a Number all the way out in the outskirts of Heartland city. He wasn't in costume but in his black T-shirt, with baggy jeans. His navy blue jacket and black skateboarding shoes Hart gave Kronos on the third month he and his brother Kite were staying at Takana Barian Emblem pendant on the chain around his neck swung as he moved. The Data Disk on Kronos' right arm flashed and phone function activated.

"Where are you Kronos!" It was Rio dressed up as Cleopatra, with an angry glare on her Face. Which to Kronos looked Hilarious with that make-up.

"One don't glare like that it doesn't go with your intentions. Two Number was detected, Had to go to the outskirts to get it. I'll get to the party on time though."

Rio eyes widened after he said outskirts. "Kronos, do you have any idea what happened there!"

This statement cause Kronos to sigh. "Since I showed up in Heartland in December, No I don't!"

Rio gasped "You should they say the last Accel Synchro User died there!"

The story was coming to Kronos "Oh yeah when I went to get Damon from his school he said something about that about that, something about when he Died Xyz's started to become popular right?"

Rio nodded "Yeah they say his ghost haunts that place and kills ANYONE who dares use an Xyz monster!"

Kronos only laughed at this. "He'll have to beat me first! " It was true after he overcame his fear of Ally of Justice cards he seemed to have no fear at all. "Rio I left my costume in my room, could you get it for me?"

Rio only looked confused "Sure I'll leave it at the doorstep See you there."

Kronos nodded and ended the call. "A Synchro ghost Pfft. How would that be scary." He started walking again not noticing the shadow behind him.

"Well a Teenager who needs to learn to respect Synchros,Eh. Well Kronos tonight You will learn or Die Trying!"

A 10 minutes later

"Darn I'll have to go past that old Turbo Dueling Track to get to the party with Time to get changed. Then again I don't want to get Rio Furious." He quickly started to run into the stadium and around the turn when a fog Appeared.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!"

Kronos looked around confused "Alright what Kind of prank is this Guys!" He turned around and his Eyes widened this was no prank. Cause he new his friends would never be able to have a Guy appear out of the ground. "Whoa the story was true, didn't see that coming."

"YOU! You who dares use those dreaded Xyz's! After a duel with I Kinesis, you shall never use them AGIAN!" The man looked middle aged man. He was wearing a silver Turbo Dueling outfit on top. Which had gold shoulder pads which went off into a point, and blue lighting design on the sides and sleeves. His pants were made of leather and he had the standard New Domino Duel Disk. His hair was a scarlet color, with a spiked hair style that looked as if his hair was made out of flaming icicles. His eyes were a strange orange color. He had to be at least 6 foot tall. His voice was so deep it sent a chill up Kronos' spine.

"Wow, thought you be scarier?" Kronos said this tilting his head slightly. This totally threw the ghost of his game.

"What, why aren't you running?!" This would've laugh if he weren't so confused.

"Umm, I guess you have a routine down? Whatever if you want to make me stop using Xyz's you have to duel me, and I'm definitely wont lose to figment of the past like you!" Kronos just cleared his head and focused on one point 'Shut this ghost up!'

"Wow you Really remind me of Jack Atlas. Him and his 'I wont lose to you line' then he literally crushed my Ace monster."

Kronos eyes widened "You knew Jack Atlas! When I was a Kid he was my favorite duelist of the past."

This seemed to anger the ghost "The past, You'll become the past...Wait a second, I have a New Idea."

Kronos just raised his Eyebrow, ready for anything. 'What could this ghost be up to with his usual gig ruined?'

The ghost smiled and threw some cards "Think fast kid!"

Kronos caught the cards "Before we continue Kinesis I make myself clear the name isn't kid its Kronos Takana!"

The ghost just shrugged "Whatever you say kid, those are some amazing Synchro cards right there. I want you to fix up your deck, duel me then with this deal in place. As far as I can see you hate for making people stop using Xyz's, for what reason I don't know. So I'll go with this, if you win I'll stop doing what I have been doing since I died, if I win...you'll be cursed to never use Xyz's again! Deal?"

Kronos looked at the cards and thought it over. It wasn't long till he came up with a conclusion.

"You're on!" The ghost evily smiled and let Kronos do as he pleased with his deck. 'Lets see I want to keep the good cards but these cards I only have one of should go. Alright thats it!' Kronos got up and laughed"You were right these are great cards, Lets go Kinesis" The ghost laughed "The first person to realize those were good cards...You have to be a pro duelist are you not?" Kronos nodded slowly, the Kinesis' face showed how overjoyed he was.

"Oh, Perfect then we need an audience to see a Synchro pro duelist take on a Xyz pro duelist!Turbo Duelist's of Heartland Nitro Stadium come and watch the new challenge the old!" At that moment thousands of spirits erupted from the ground itself. Filling up the rows of seats until the whole place was packed.

"

Okay I've dealt with audiences, from this experience I learned I'm fine with ghosts,but I'll admit I'm edgy about Dueling in front of an audience of ghosts!" He looked all around to see these spirits. Some looked back at him with a smile on their face. Others looked at him in interest. The rest booed at him. 'At least I know where the tough crowd is.' "Duel Gazer Set!" Kinesis and the ghosts eyes became luminous slightly shining in the darkness of the night. Kronos' D-Gazer tattoo appeared turning his eye navy blue. "Duel Disk Set!" The Ghost duelist activated his duel disk which the blade like piece connected to it was moved by a two pieced space made for the graveyard. The blade itself extended revealing the last two card spaces. The ring on the bottom and the gem in between the extended blades glowed with a rainbow light. Kronos thrusted his Data Disk arm up to the sky as the blue data flowed around his arm. When he swiped his hand his blue arm length blade of a Duel Disk appeared. The dragon on the side opened its blue jaw revealing his deck.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED**." Both the players' D-Gazers flashed ."**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B**." The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Kinesis: Lp 4000

"I'll take the first turn kid I Draw! Yes, Summon this Synchro Fusionist." A creature from the new picture of polymerization appeared. It growled at Kronos then evilly giggled.

Synchro Fusionist: Lv 2 DARK Spellcaster ATK 800/DEF 600

" Then I'll activate Emergency Teleport summoning a Level 3 or lower Psychic type monster but its banished at my end phase. I'll summon Psychic Commander!" A Cyborg with two sets of red eyes, a green shirt with the non-cyborg arm showing the sleeve. It was connected to a floating cannon by some futuristic tech.

Psychic Commander: Lv 3 EARTH Psychic/Tuner ATK 1400/DEF 800

"Now I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 2 Synchro Fusionist!" Comnander turned into three rings which floated till they were around Fusionist who was in midair. Then Fusionist turned into two energy orbs of white light. "I Synchro Summon Magical Android!" A woman with a Dress with some cloth and metal attached to it appeared. She had long flowing hair, but some of it was out of sight due to the metallic side of her face. She had a oddly shaped bladed staff. A strange cybernetic shield was in her other hand.

Magical Android: Level 5 LIGHT Psychic/Synchro ATK 2400/DEF 1700

"I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn. Which allows me to use her effect to gain 600 life points."

Kinesis: Lp 4600

"Alright then I Draw! I'll Activate Cards of Consonance sending Labradorite Dragon to grave to draw two cards."

Solar Raptor Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH Dragon ATK 1600/DEF 800

"Then its effect Summoning InfraRed Salamander!" A ruby scaled salamander appeared its scales glowing.

InfraRed Salamander: Lv 6 LIGHT Reptile ATK 900/ DEF 1950

"I use It's effect To change It's level to match Solar Raptor's!" The scales became even more Luminous as Salamander decreased in level.

InfraRed Salamander: Lv 4

"I overlay these monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The galaxy portal appeared. Taking in the orange and yellow energies that flew into it. A red 35 flashed and the portal exploded. "Brother of hope help me now, take judgement of this being of darkness now. I Xyz summon Number 35: Empire!" The dark sword shaped seal appeared and started to morph. First the arms appeared. Claws on each finger, then two armored legs sprang out. Finally its bat like wings flapped revealong its body which had armor similar to Utopia. Except it had a Barian Emblem in the middle. Its crossed its arms with his fimilar "HMMMMRRN!"

Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Overlay units(2)

"How Dare you kid! Xyz Summoning here infront of us!" Some of the uneasy ghosts joined the tough crowd and booed at Kronos.

"What can I say if it isn't broke don't fix it, set a card facedown and I end."

Kinesis then saw that Kronos didn't want to anger him and the crowd any further. He sort of took pity on Kronos for letting his disrespect to the dead stop him. It wasn't his fault all he new was Xyz Monsters. 'Why am I taking pity on him? He's a Xyz user, I have get rid of that trash monster and the rest of them from his deck.' He then got a serious face And scowled. "Kid don't hold back got it! Xyz summon all you want! This crowd doesn't control you only you do. So use any card you like, it's more fun if I beat you like that!"

Kronos was caught off guard but nodded none the less.

"Good now I activate my Facedown the Continuous Trap Card Shapesister this is a trap monster thats also a tuner!" A puddle of goo appeared and that goo started to morph into a woman with long and spiky hair. Its seemed to bew wearing some kind of clothing. It had no legs it transformed only up to the torso.

Shapesister: Lv 2 DARK Fiend/Tuner(Still considered a Trap Card) ATK 0/DEF 0

Kronos looked disgusted at the creature "That thing that card just came out how do you have it?" He still backed away from the liquid being.

"Oh well thats a funny story, Took me a few decades to find out that even though I can only fully materialize on Halloween, every night I can materialize my hand and take something back with me when my hand rematerializes so I'm never outdated. Now I'll summon Mind Protector." A little gold robot with purple gems and Red eyes appeared. It had a brainwave translator that turned thoughts into words for it to speak. It had lighting in its hands and It laughed as it jumped up and down.

Mind Protector: Lv 3 LIGHT Psychic ATK 0/DEF 2200

"I now Tune my level two Shapesister with my level three Mind Protector!" Mind Protector screeched out a high pitched "Synchro" as it jumped up as the two green rings surrounding made it glow and reveal three white orbs which it all flashed in a green pilar of light. "I Synchro Summon Telekinesis Sage!" It was a white robed Dark magician. His eyes were green, he was having floating scrolls around him picked up with telekinesis. His staff was made up of a green Psychic energy.

Telekinesis Sage: Lv 5 LIGHT Psychic/Synchro/Tuner ATK 2000/DEF 1400

"A Synchro Tuner, That means!" Kronos gasped and his eyes widened as he saw the monster, knowing what happens next.

"Thats right kid I tune my level 5 Telekinesis Sage with my Level 5 Magical Android." The Magician turned into. Five rings and placed them in a strait line as the Android went through the rings at the speed of light. "Accel Synchro!" The wind flew through the whole entire area pushing Kronos back a bit.

"Its like a hurricane! Gah, thats it!" He stomped his right foot down. Literally placing it into the concrete. 'Thank god for superior Barian strength!'

"Well kid let me tell you something. Facing the best summon is facing a storm! I Accel Synchro Summon Telekinesis Paladin, Lord of Reality!" The paladin appeared out of the streaking light that was Magical Android. Its armor was white as snow. It had green tattoos that formed crescent moons on his elbows, knees, and forehead. It had a green psychic lightsaber broadsword. Its shield was made of a green energy and sparked with electricity. It had six green wings that glowed. Its visor that covered its face was a blueish-indigo.

Telekinesis Paladin,Lord of Reality: Lv 10 DARK Psychic/Synchro ATK 3500/DEF 2700

"See kid this is a Real monster! Now my Paladin Attack Number 35: Empire!"

Kronos smiled at this. "I'll use Empires effect detaching an overlay unit to gain your Accel Synchro's attack points." The overlay unit turned into the shape of Telekinesis Paladin. It entered Empires chest crystal and caused him to gain a red aura. "Demon Drain Slash!"

Number 35: ATK 6000 Overlay units: 1

"Not so fast kid! I use my monsters effect. Iwouldpay 1000 Lp to do this but with my Field Spell I Banishing himself you aren't destroying this original monster!" When the two

the two combatants clashed The Synchro disappeared.

"I'll activate Barian Offensive banishing a Barian Bomber from my hand to add a Rank-Up Magic to my hand and if said Rank-Up Magic has "Barian" in its name I can target one card in my grave and attach it as a overlay unit to one Xyz monster on my field. So regain your overlay unit Empire!" The overlay unit flew from the grave portal and floated around Empire.

Number 35: Overlay Units (2)

"I'll set two cards and end, meaning my Paladin returns!" The warrior materialized himself into existence.

"I Draw! I'll play Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I then raise my Number's Rank by one. I rebuild the overlay network with this one monster. Chaos Xyz Change!" The Xyz monster entered the rift in the Augmented Reality. A gate in another world with the Barian Emblem on it appeared. The locks on this gate opened causing an explosion. "Dark gates open, Call to the stands your witness it shall not deter you punishment. Trial is in session. Please welcome the honorable Chaos Number 35: Shadow Empire V!" The metallic tombstone appeared. It had blades on the sides that made it look as if it had thorns. The top had a Was on fire with blue flames coming out of the seal itself. Kronos could've sworn that it looked completely different then before. It started to morph. Though as it did a flame shot out creating a pole that was wedged into the ground. The arms were the first to morph with the blue flames coloring its armor. One hand had some flames left on it. Next were the dragon like legs. Fully muscular with little armor needed.

The chest had a gem in the center of the breastplate that made veins pulse around it. The right shoulder had the Blue 35. The left one was still on fire. The Fire spreads till the dragon wings and tail are formed. Its head came out last. It was Shaped like the original except with teeth. Which opened to reveal its devilish mouth and screech. It grab the pole and a curved lightsaberish blade came out forging the scythe.

Number C35: Shadow Empire V: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"What Xyz's can evolve too!" Kinesis took a step back.

"Yeah now I special summon Xyz wyvern, and Flight Summon Reactor. I can summon two cards with the same level from my deck. I'll summon Galaxy Serpent and Tachyon Chick." The energy dragon and mini Number 107 appeared.

Galaxy Serpent

Lv 2 LIGHT Dragon/Tuner ATK 1000/DEF 0

Tachyon Chick: Lv 2 DARK Dragon ATK 200/DEF 1000

"I tune my level two Galaxy Serpent with my level four Xyz wyvern, and my level two Tachyon Chick to Synchro summon Crimson Blader!" A giant warrior popped out of the ground. He was wearing a red robe with a hood on. A belt that contained the sword scabbard. He grunted as he took his battle stance.

Crimson Blader: Lv 8 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"I'll Use Ego Boost Now Empire V gains 1000 attack points."

Number C35: 4000

"I'll Attack with Empire. Time Shattering Slash!" The warrior Reared up his Lightsaber Sythe and Charged for the Paladin.

"Not so Fast I'll play Mirror Mail! Equalizing there attack points so there Both destroyed!" As he sad this when the two clashed his monster bit the dust. "What! Impossible."

"Not really because Numbers can only destroy Numbers. Blader Attack!" The swords knocked the ghost off his feet.

Kinesis: Lp 1800

"I'll end!"

"Kid you're good But I had Enough of you using those stupid Xyz's anymore! I play Tuning Backup. I banish Paladin to grab My monsters used to summon it." The sage and Android appeared. "I'll play Foolish burial sending Level Eater to grave." Then I activate Auto Sync! I can Special summon a Synchro by paying 800 life points. I'll summon Tuned Drawer." A glowing energy with a card in it appeared.

Tuned Drawer: Lv 2 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK 300/DEF 0

"I Tune My level 5 Sage with Android and Tuned! Delta Accel Synchro!" The flash of light and the wind blew Kronos back! "Its Curse Time! Go now Telekinesis Lord, Particle Destroyer." The Lord looked like the last Accel Synchro except its lower half was part horse. It was metallic with phasers on the sides of its body. There was glowing metal covering the lower half.

Telekinesis Lord, Particle Destroyer: Lv 12 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK 4000/DEF 4000

Hey have to tell you somthing When Telekenisis Lord can destroy one card if he destroys a monster in battle so attack Crimson Blader. Telekinesis Matter Burst!" The psychic blade cut through the warrior easily.

Kronos: Lp 2800

"Now For his effect, Particle Bomb." The phasers ignited the Chaos number in a burst of light. Sending Kronos strait into a wall. "Hah I'll set this your go, If you can make it no human can stand this un..."

"Unearthly state No I was waiting for it!" Kronos got up his Barian Emblem glowing. "Bariaphose Time!" Kronos got a orange gem onto his body. His blue aura all over himself. His skin turned navy blue. He had white shoulder plates. One was a Barian Emblem on his right shoulder. The left shoulder had a normal plate. His Orange gem in the center flashed causing the rest of his gems to glow. His new blue dragon wings flapped. His tattoo eye was now green. His blonde hair went jet black. The red streaks in his hair stayed. His duel disk had changed to its new Barian one.

"Ahh this is the second time I have taken on this form the first time was to face a god." His deck glowed "Now lets see what my deck has gave me. BARIAN CHAOS DRAW!" He drew his card and was surrounded in a pilar of his power. "Ahh this will work. I activate Tachyon Chick's effect banishing itself to automatically summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon." Tachyon chick started to grow until it was the true number. 107 Roared with pride.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/. DEF 2500

"I activate Rank-Up From a Different Dimension, By banishing Barian's Force I can rank-up Tachyon. So Appear Before me now Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon." Tachyon started to glow. When it dimmed the golden three headed version roared.

Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz

ATK 4500/DEF 3000 Overlay Units (1)

"Not so fast kid Fiendish Chain." Chains wrapped around the titanic dragon. "Hah no monster shall destroy this true monster especially no Xyz."

"Then I'll have to change tactics. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Labradorite Dragon!" The crystalline dragon came out and roared with a beautiful sound. "Also Helios Dragonfire is getting in on this!" The flame headed dragon came in a searing fireball leaving the ground scorched.

Labradorite Dragon:Lv 6 LIGHT Dragon/Tuner ATK 0/DEF 2400

Helios Dragonfire:Lv 5 FIRE Dragon ATK 2150/DEF 950

"I tune my level six Labradorite Dragon with my level five Helios Dragonfire." The same rings and light appeared exept it forged a sun. "Now watch the most powerfu Cosmic being take flight. I Synchro Summon Star Eater!" The sun tranformed into a HUGE Dragon even bigger than Number 95. It was partly on fire and shimmered like a solar system.

Star Eater: Lv 11 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK 3200/DEF 2800

Kinesis' eyes widened "Not HIM!"

"Yes him, Now his effect goes off. Negating every effect,spell,and trap on the field." The chains on Tachyon melted as he was free. Roaring with pure rage he was ready to fight.

"Neo Tachyon destroy Particle Destroyer with Omega Tachyon Spiral." A giant golden blast annihilated the ghosts ace monster into dust. The ghost jaw dropped.

Kinesis: Lp 1300

"Star Eater end this Star Void!" The giant dragon fired a actual star at the ghost sending him flying! The ghost were speechless. Kronos won and isn't cursed. Not only that no more curse at all.

Kronos: Winner

Kinesis: Loser

"Bwahaha, Kid never thought I would lose! Xyz maybe aren't as bad as I thought."

Kronos smiled at the ghost" Yeah, that is the truth" he checked the time and jumped. "Sorry can't talk have to run or Rio will kill me see yah next year."

Kinesis smiled "I have a feeling Kronos I'll see you sooner."

* * *

**Galaxy: Well Kinesis true that maybe. I know it isn't Halloween but Wifi got me so I'm not showing Authors cards. Sorry bout that and the weirdness Of it all. But Who knows Kinesis may return. Read and Review peace out. **

***Galaxy disappears into a bunch of bats.***

**Vector:He's definitely a Vampire.**


End file.
